Accidentally In Love
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: My parents often told me I was having an arranged marriage—I often thought they were kidding. Imagine my surprise and anger! when I move to Japan to meet my fiancé. Kill. Me. Now. MorixOC. KyoyaxOC. Multiple Pairings.
1. Engaged?

Okay… so this takes place in the manga world… and is going under the assumption that everyone still thinks Haruhi is a boy. This is a Mori/TakashixOC and TamakixHaruhi story. This story is not connected to my other Ouran fic, tie trouble (that MorixOC story will be written later). In this story, names will be written in American order (that is, _name_ and _family name_, not like in Japan where it is _family name _and _name_)

**Accidentally In Love**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** My parents often told me I was having an arranged marriage—I often thought they were kidding. Imagine my surprise (and anger!) when I move to Japan to meet my fiancé. Kill. Me. Now. MorixOC

**Episode 1: Engaged?**

Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped-turned upside down.

…

Just in case you were wondering, I'm not a fan of the Fresh Prince. I don't think I've ever watched an episode, for that matter. The only reason I know the theme is because my little brother has an obsession with the show. He hums the song twenty-four-seven, even when he sleeps.

Fifteen-year-old boys must be aliens.

But you're probably wondering why I'm using theme songs to describe my life. Well, my life seems like a TV show right now. Considering what's happened in the past twenty-four hours, you'd agree with me.

In the past twenty-four hours, I found out that I am the daughter of a billionaire, I'm part Japanese, the people I've been calling "mom" and "dad" for the past sixteen years are actually my butler and nanny, and I have a fiancé.

I was really, really psyched about being rich. I mean, who wouldn't be? But after hearing the fiancé thing, I nearly died.

That explained a lot.

I mean, my dad… er… _butler_… always said I was going to have an arranged marriage. (Personally, I thought he was joking. I mean, seriously! What kind of _normal_ senior would have a fiancé? But then again, apparently I wasn't normal. Apparently I was part of the Japanese Aristocracy. Or Royalty. Or the Really Really Rich People Club… Come to think of it, I don't think it has a name… officially, of course. I'd have to make it my priority to think of a good name for it… Anyway…)

I did have a boyfriend once. I thought the only reason my dad (butler) was so upset was cause he was being fatherly (… butler-ly?), but apparently his whole "fiancé" thing was _not_ a joke. Naturally.

But sadly, it was a bit too late for that. Just a few hours ago (I can't believe that's all it was!) I was whisked out of my home in my little South Jersey Suburb and transported on a limo (a _limo!_) to the airport, where I boarded a giant jet (_private!_) and am now currently being flown to Japan. Yup. I'm moving to Japan, to live with my parents who I've never met; to meet my fiancé who just ruined my life.

And I didn't even get to say goodbye to all my friends.

As I said, my life just got totally… ugh!

Well, my life got awesome too. I just went from living in a suburb to living in a mansion in Japan. It's like a dream come true for an Otaku (which I am, along with all my friends). But it's still a little bit ugh!.

"Mikaela!"

I was jolted out of my mental ranting by the voice of my mother/nanny.

"Hm?" I grunted. I wasn't exactly sure what to address my… special person… as anymore. Was mom still acceptable? Or should I call her nanny? Or should I call her by her name, Jeanine? Or was that really her name? … How did rich people act, anyway? Did they call their butlers and nannies by their names? Or did they just ring a bell and the person would magically appear? Would I have to learn about Japanese culture? Thank God I speak fluent Japanese. I can also speak fluent English, Swedish, Italian, and French. I'd also had a few basic etiquette lessons, but they probably paled in comparison to the real thing.

"Air-head!" snickered the boy sitting next to me.

"Shaddup, Nate!" I hissed. My little brother, unlike me, was thrilled. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled about the rich part too, but the fiancé thing put a bit of a damper on my mood.

I decided right then and there that I would hate my fiancé no matter what.

I know, that was pretty shallow of me, but I just left my entire life to pack up for this guy, so he deserved a bit of hell. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my best friend, Durga. That kinda pissed me off. No, lemme rephrase that… it pissed me off! She was gonna think I died or something! Speaking of that, my phone was ringing. Weren't cell phones supposed to be off on planes?

Nate made a face at me. "You're phone's been going off for ten minutes, genius!" he sneered, sticking his tongue out. "You're either deaf, stupid, or both!"

I glared at him and flipped my phone open, effectively cutting off "Guilty Beauty Love", one of my favorite songs by Vic Mignogna. "Hello?"

"Omigosh! You're alive! Thank goodness! Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to call you?"

I flinched at the sound of Durga's voice ringing through my cell, holding the phone as far away from my ear as possible. Her voice was still loud and clear.

"Dee?" I ventured quietly, when she seemed to have finally taken a stop for a breath. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yup," she said quickly. "And boy, do you owe me a _really_ good explanation!"

"Well, hold onto your jewelry, dear, cause I think you might just die!"

* * *

"You're in JAPAN?"

"On my way there, to be exact, but it's pretty crazy, isn't it?" Kaela's voice rang through Durga's phone.

Dee was currently sitting in front of her school, on her car. She was very frustrated; she had been trying for her entire lunch period to call up her best friend who had, along with her family, gone completely missing, only to find that her best friend was actually a millionaire. Scratch that, a billionaire! And she was on her way to Japan. That was a pretty low blow.

"You could've given me a warning, or something! Come on!" Durga shrieked, punching the hood of her car. "Ouch!"

"Did you punch your car again?"

Durga pouted, "How did you know?"

Mikaela's laughter was heard clearly through the phone. "You're too predicable!"

Durga pouted more, fiddling with her curly black hair. "Thank you, dear." She sat up straighter and propped her feet up on the car parked next to her red Maserati Spyder. "Now, when are you going to buy me tickets to visit you?"

"Dee, are your parents really going to let you go across the world to see me?"

Durga grinned like a Cheshire cat. "They will when they find out who you really are!" She giggled, "Plus, they owe me big. Did you know? They just let Laxsmi go to three concerts!"

"Did they buy the tickets?"

"Yeah, and they were crazy-ridiculously priced too!" Durga started counting on her fingers. "There was… lemme see… and Eminem concert… Rihanna… Ke$ha… what's up with that dollar sign anyway?"

"They let a fourteen-year-old go to those concerts?"

"Crazy, no?"

Mikaela giggled, "I'll see what I can do, Dee. I haven't even met my real parents yet!"

"They're rich! How much convincing can it take? Plus, they owe you big after getting you a fiancé!" Durga could hear her friends sigh through the phone. "Don't mope much, dear! I'm sure he's an awesome guy!"

Mikaela sighed again. "But I'm not in love with him!" She groaned, "I want to marry for love, not politics!"

"Don't worry, dear!" Durga said brightly. "More importantly, what's his name?"

"Takashi Morinozuka," Kaela sounded very gloomy.

"Sounds sexy!" said Durga.

"You think all Japanese names are sexy!"

"True…" mused Durga. Suddenly back to business, she exclaimed, "Everything will work out! I'm sure he's a stud!"

"No one says stud anymore, Dee!"

"I am no one, I am everyone. I am the magical Dee and I can do whatever I wish!" sang Durga happily. "… stud!"

"Dee?"

"Hmm?"

"Shaddup! And while you're at it, get your feet off of Jason's car!"

Durga furrowed her brows, "Who the hell is Jason?"

"He's the owner of the unfortunate silver BMW you currently have your feet propped on," Mikaela smugly replied.

Durga practically jumped up. "How did you know I had my feet on his car?"

"You're predictable, Dee," Mikaela laughed.

"Hn," Durga grunted. "Bye bye, annoying!" she said, stalking towards the door.

"Bye bye, beautiful!"

Durga blew a raspberry into the phone, snapped it shut, and skipped through the door held open for her by her practically-sister, Ava. The other otaku brushed her neon green hair out of her eyes. "Is Kaela alive?"

"Better than!" Durga grinned. She took her Italy football sweatshirt off, revealing her Kingdom Hearts Tee underneath and hooked arms with Ava. "Time for lunch!"

"Dee?" ventured Ava quietly.

The curly-haired girl grunted in response while adjusting her tennis skirt.

"Lunch is over…"

"WHAT?" Dee's shriek could be heard around the school. Teachers and students everywhere visibly cringed.

Every person in the building knew that keeping food away from their hungry Senior Class President was suicide.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed that start! Sorry the Host Club guys aren't in it yet, they will make their official entrance next chapter, when the "new kid" buzz strikes Ouran Academy! R & R Please!

While Writing this Chapter Music = Elvenpath by Nightwish & Beauty and the Beast by Nightwish

Will Mikaela succeed in her goal to hate her fiancé? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Lookin' Like a Foo'

So school just started, so update rate is going to dramatically decrease. I hope you still stay tuned tho! Just be patient with me! BTW, taking a creative writing class this year = the best decision I've ever made. I totally adore that class! And guess what? Writing fanfiction counts as creative writing! Mom! I'm sorry, I can't stop reading fanfiction! I'm doing my _homework_! LoL

This story takes place in the manga world (for anyone who forgot to read the last author note XD) This is a MorixOC story. It could also be a RandomHostClubMemberxOC story as well… (even though I have said random member's name, as of right this second, officially listed… ^^')Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reading, and stuffies XD

**Accidentally In Love**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** My parents often told me I was having an arranged marriage—I often thought they were kidding. Imagine my surprise (and anger!) when I move to Japan to meet my fiancé. Kill. Me. Now. MorixOC

**Episode 2: Lookin' Like a Foo'**

"Auntie Anne?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs at the stylish, slim woman standing in front of me.

"Don't you mean Mother?" grinned a dark haired Japanese man, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But…" I sputtered, "You're my Uncle! Not my dad!"

Uncle Ichigo grinned. "You know, people used to say you look very much like us," he said, gesturing to himself and his wife, my aunt… who was apparently my mother… Right…

It was true though. I did look a lot like them; I had the same grey-green eyes as my uncle, and I wore glasses like him (I have contacts, but I never wake up early enough to wear them), and I had the same light brown hair as my Swedish Aunt, Anne.

I had no idea that the Imadori's were actually my parents. My name had officially changed from Mikaela Crowe to Mikaela Imadori… Right… and my Aunt and Uncle were actually my parents. Okay…

I think it would take me a few days (cough weeks cough) to get used to this.

"Mikaela," said Anne softly. "We have signed you up for a private school here."

"Woah!" I gasped, holding my hands up. "First explain a few things to me! How are you guys even rich? And why didn't I hear of it? And… why didn't I just grow up with you guys in Japan?"

Anne smiled softly. "Ichigo is the head of the Imadori family, a prominent martial arts family in Japan. I'm the second daughter of a world famous fencing expert, Kristoffer Braennstrom. Together…" she giggled. "Well, we're quite rich."

"And secretive," added Uncle (er… Dad). "We made sure we stayed anonymous whenever we visited the states. And our name isn't known that far off, so staying unknown wasn't much of a challenge."

"And the reason we didn't tell you who you were…" Ichigo shot Anne a look. She cleared her throat and continued. "Members of high society don't know how common people think. We thought having a daughter grow up as part of the Upper Middle Class in the U.S. would give her more of a perspective about people in general. It'll help you become a more… rounded person. And a better person as well. This way, you won't be as shallow as other wealthy folk are."

I guess that makes sense. But I could have at least gotten a warning.

It was too late for that though. Ichigo… Dad had already started to ramble on about the school I'd be attending, a certain "Ouran Academy".

* * *

Whispers followed me down the hall. You'd think these people had never seen a girl before.

Well, obviously they'd seen girls before. Considering how half of the people whispering were girls, I'd be seriously worried if they didn't know what a girl was.

It wasn't like I was an alien. Granted, I was a new student, but that's not an alien! Not really, that is! Granted, I also had a slight American accent to my Japanese, so I was a bit odd. And apparently having a new student in the middle of the year was strange in this school.

So apparently here, I was a junior instead of a senior. Talk about a bummer, but the classes were pretty advanced. I was taking all advanced classes as a senior, and the normal classes for Juniors' were even higher than those! It was ridiculous. I'm seventeen, so technically I should be a Junior anyway, but it's still strange to me. Actually, I just turned seventeen, my birthday was yesterday (apparently the whole "you're rich" thing was a birthday present). But apparently, I wasn't a Junior. I was a _Second Year_. Student, that is. A Second Year _Student_.

My day had already been pretty random. I had been attacked by a girl with orange-brown hair who kept talking about eating multiple bowls of rice (apparently I looked exactly like Sheska from Full Metal Alchemist, which seems to be a cause for eating rice… I still think I misunderstood her… is eating rice some sort of Japanese slang?), flirted with by a very good looking blonde haired boy, had my mind read by the boys' friend, a creepy dark-haired boy with glasses, and almost been recruited by the Black Magic Club.

Seriously, a random day! And it just got worse. In the middle of my brain rambling, I ran into a boy with brown hair. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and started to get up, only to see three hands offered to me. It was the brown haired boy and two twins that were completely identical, minus hair color. One had orange-ish hair, and the other had ash-brown hair.

My first impression was that the boy was a girl. I mean, he was so pretty! And I'd never seen a boy with such big eyes! So, not my fault. It was an honest mistake! But my stupid brain malfunctioned on me and blurted out, "If you're a girl, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

Yeah, way to look like an idiot on your first day of school, Kaela!

* * *

"You really thought he was a guy?" giggled Dee. She was in the locker rooms, changing into her tennis uniform. Today was the day of the last match of the fall season, Dee was itching to play. But first, she had to attend to Kaela's crisis.

"I mean… he was… " Kaela sputtered. "But he was so _pretty_!"

"What did he say?" Dee sniggered, while putting on her tennis uniform with the letters "Patel" emblazoned on the back.

"_He_ actually just stared at me dumbstruck," sighed Kaela. "His identically hot twin friends gave me a very convincing story about how he was definitely a guy."

"What's this poor boy's name?" Dee asked, tying her ASICS.

"Haruhi," said Kaela, "And his diabolical twin buddies are Hikaru and Kaoru. They're second years too, Juniors. Seventeen…"

Durga could practically hear the pout in Kaela's voice. "I guess you don't go for younger guys?"

"They're only two years older than my brother… it's kinda creepy!"

"But _you're_ only two years older than him!"

"I like guys who are older than me by a lot! These guys are like... a month older, tops!" Kaela sighed. "So, you have a lot of homework?"

"Tell me about it!" Durga launched into a rant about the injustice of homework.

Kaela sighed, "It's your fault for taking all AP classes!"

"I like to blame everyone else in the world. It makes me feel smarter."

"…right…"

"So, didja meet the handsome Takashi yet?"

Kaela sighed audibly through the phone. "No, he doesn't go to Ouran with me. He's a first year in Ouran's college. His family is a leading martial arts family, and he is very skilled in Kendo and Karate."

"Ohh!" Dee shouted, getting a few looks from the girls in the locker room. She hoisted her tennis bag over her shoulder and left the rooms, heading for the tennis courts. "Sounds sexy! A College boy! And boys who do martial arts are always sexy!"

"Dee, you have a problem."

"Ya think?" Durga walked out of the doors of the school to see a horrible sight. "No. Freaking. Way."

"Dee?" Kaela's voice came through the cell. "What's going on?"

"Crisis, dear," said Dee harshly. "I have to go!"

Dee snapped the phone shut despite her friend's protests and ran towards her car. There was a small drop of bird dropping on the hood. Durga vowed that day to hunt down every last bird that flew over her school.

Warm-up for the tennis team that day = cleaning their captain's precious car.

* * *

While Writing this Chapter Music = Elvenpath by Nightwish & Beauty and the Beast by Nightwish

Will Mikaela succeed in her goal to hate her fiancé? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Etiquette Sucks

Thank you so much to all the reviews I got! And lots of thanks especially to Wazoo who sent me my first bit of constructive criticism! I'm so happy you guys like this story so much, and I'll try to loyally update regularly!

**Accidentally In Love**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** My parents often told me I was having an arranged marriage—I often thought they were kidding. Imagine my surprise (and anger!) when I move to Japan to meet my fiancé. Kill. Me. Now. MorixOC

**Episode 3: Etiquette Sucks **

"Thank you for hanging up on me yesterday."

"I was having a crisis."

"What kind of crisis? It better be important!"

"A bird pooped on my car."

"So my sanity takes second place to your car?"

"Exactly."

"… I hate you."

"The feel is mutual, m'dear."

"When I get you tickets over here, the first thing I'm gonna do is slap you."

"I'll cry."

"I'll _laugh_."

"… I'm sorry. Now, wanna tell me about your studly fiancé?"

"Again, this is 2010, no one says 'studly'."

"Too. Freaking. Bad."

"… so did you get the poop off?"

"Way to change the topic."

"But really, did you?"

"The freshmen this year are really good at cleaning."

"I'm trying to think of a biting comeback but my brain is fried."

"That's what you get for calling when it's the middle of the night for you!"

"I was trying to be considerate."

"You're annoying when you're sleepy, so just let me call when it's day for you!"

"You're even worse. Not to forget the fact that you're a demon when you wake up early after bad sleep. The poor freshmen already endure too much hell from you."

"I'm a delicate child."

"So I'll continue to call you."

"That works splendidly, dearie."

"Buy-bye."

-dial tone-

* * *

I woke up the next day in panic. Apparently, I fail at setting alarm clocks, and ended up running out of my house to school really, really late. After I got home from a really confusing day (the twins and Haruhi—mostly the twins—decided that they were going to be my new best friends... and they have a ridiculous number of fangirls), my Aunt-turned-Mother kindly decided to inform me of the fact that I would be required to take etiquette lessons. Nice. Real cool. Okay! Let's go! NOT.

The lady teaching me was a stern Japanese woman I was supposed to call "sensei". That didn't go over too well with me. I was grumpy from waking up wrong, so naturally I didn't want to do anything. Not my fault. At all. Seriously!

So Madame Meanie (as I'd nicknamed her) proceeded to show me the proper way to drink tea. 'Cause apparently, drinking tea wrong could cause a war.

Apparently, sniggering behind your hand was unacceptable as well.

"Time for some role-play, young mistress."

Did I mention that she always referred to me as 'young mistress'? You'd think she'd be nicer then… but nooo…

I have to admit, the whole role-play thing made me think that these lessons wouldn't be so boring anymore. I was proven horribly wrong.

"Your husband is in a meeting with a feuding family. You are sitting by his side. The leader of the opposing family demands your husband to give him money, although you have done nothing wrong. What do you do?"

"I give him a piece of my mind!" I said. "He can't try to do that to us, especially if we've done nothing wrong. If he insists on receiving money, the negotiations are off!"

Madame Meanie's face was horror-struck.

"What?" I asked. "Should I punch him instead?"

Meanie's face got splotchy and red. "Young mistress! Do you want to bring shame upon this family?" she shrieked.

"How is that shameful?" I retorted. "The other guy was obviously wrong, so he should pay!"

"Your _husband_ will make him pay! As a loyal wife, you are required to serve tea, and be _quiet_!"

My jaw dropped open. "The hell kind of backward society is this?"

"Backward?" sputtered Meanie. "If anything is backwards, it's that wretched _New Jersey_ you grew up in! Things are different here! You will speak only when spoken to, you will obey your husbands every order, you will serve your in-laws without complaint! You are not a simple peasant! There is rules in high society!" Meanie's graying hair was coming undone.

"Rules that make me have to act like a china doll!" I shrieked. "You are freaking insane!" I jumped up at this point. I had had enough with this crazy old hag. "You expect me to obey everything I'm told without a second thought? Who do you think I am?"

"I _think_," spat Meanie, "that you are a spoiled girl who knows nothing of politics! You have been raised in a sheltered life! One misspoken word could cause a political crisis! That is why women do not speak!"

I didn't say anything for a moment, and the room became deathly quiet. "Are women incapable of making smart decisions?" I said coldly.

I turned away from Meanie. "If that's what you think, I'm out of here! I don't need any stupid husband ordering me around!"

I bolted from the room before Meanie could utter a sound.

* * *

Next time I make a dramatic exit, remind me to take a map. Considering how I get lost in my new "house" (it's really more of a mansion/maze), it's no wonder I got lost in the streets of Tokyo within minutes of my running away. I was pretty sure Madame Meanie was going to send a security team to haul me back home, so I tried to remain incognito. As in, don't do anything attraction-grabbing.

Naturally, that failed horribly.

I'd been wandering around for a couple hours, and my anger had just almost faded away. I had made one decision though. I was not, under any circumstances, going to be a quiet, loyal, adoring Japanese wife. I'm American, goddammit! And that means I get to be rebellious! … well, not really, but still! There is no way I'm obeying the every command of an annoying, unwanted husband and his stupid, stuck-up parents. If someone tried to make me shut up if I didn't want to, there would be hell to pay.

I think I have a cursing problem when I'm angry.

But back to the main occurrence. I had been wandering for a bit, when I saw a bookstore. It wasn't just any bookstore though. It was a bookstore completely filled with _manga_. I, being the otaku I am, naturally ran into this unfamiliar book store. I then proceeded to buy about… fifteen? Twenty? Volumes of manga.

If you haven't already figured it out, I have a problem.

With my giant teetering stack of books in my arms, I proceeded to attempt to walk down the street without killing myself or anyone else. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next.

No, I didn't kill anyone, but I did run into someone.

"Haruhi?" I asked, after the kid pulled me up. My brain was suddenly fired into overdrive, 'cause Haruhi the boy was wearing a pink, frilly, decidedly _girlish_ dress. "You cross-dress?"

Haruhi covered his mouth with his hand. For a minute, I thought he was really angry. It took me a couple seconds to process the decidedly girlish giggles coming from _his_ mouth. "I'm a girl, silly."

I just stared.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'll be in a bit of a situation if you do," Haruhi smiled, getting her giggles under control. "I think I can trust you!"

… my brain just died.

* * *

"So he's a she?"

"Yup."

"And you didn't freak out?" asked Durga. "I'm impressed."

"Of course I freaked out!" Kaela shrieked. "I just found out that a kid at my school is a girl who dresses up as a guy! Who wouldn't freak out?"

"Me," Dee retorted, punching some numbers into her calculator.

"You're just a freak of nature."

"You're right!" Dee sighed, running her hands through her hair. "What's that kinematics equation that has velocity and time?"

"You really don't remember?"

"I'm too lazy to use my brain," Dee retorted, staring at the ceiling.

"Velocity equals velocity naught plus acceleration multiplied by time."

"Thankies."

"So I'm assuming I'm not getting any help from you?"

"Doc Jones gave us a ten page physics review packet. I don't think she understands that this is still the first week of school! And she expects us to do it all in one night, so like hell I'm going to help you!"

"... Dee?

"Hmm?"

"It's not the first week of school."

"... oh..."

"... You know, it's your fault for taking AP Physics C."

"Remind me why I did this?"

"Cause you could."

"… thanks." Dee groaned, "Arrrgghhh!"

Kaela's giggles could be heard through the phone. "You're amazing, Dee."

"You know it, Kae!"

* * *

While Writing this Chapter Music = Bink's Sake by Oda Eiichiro (One Piece)

How will Mikaela cope with this backwards Japanese society? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Surprise!

So I know I disappeared for a while. *insert excuses here* But yeah, I'm back for a bit now. Don't count on many updates for a bit again, because I'm a horrible unreliable person. However, there are ways to motivate me to write more. Hopefully, you guys can figure something out ;)

And sorry for the false alarm on this chapter. I had written half of it and accidentally updated it cause I thought I was done. But I was not. Cause I'm stupid. Yup. *nods*

**Accidentally In Love**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** My parents often told me I was having an arranged marriage—I often thought they were kidding. Imagine my surprise (and anger!) when I move to Japan to meet my fiancé. Kill. Me. Now. MorixOC

**Episode 4: Surprise!**

_Mikaela Imadori to me – December 4th _

_Hey Dee!_

_So I had this awesome idea to keep us both awake and un-grumpy. Email! Duh! I don't know why I didn't think of this before, seriously. But I did now, and we can talk whenever. It'll be like, perfect! :D I'm really proud of myself now. You should be too *hint hint*. But yeah. _

_Things here in Japan are pretty chill. I mean, things are not exactly fine and dandy, (did I tell you about what a woman's place is supposed to be?) but they're pretty cool overall. They could definitely be much worse. _

_Haruhi has the strangest friends. I found out she was really a girl two days ago, and now five different guys in Ouran have threatened me. It's mildly freaky. Two of them were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're really loyal to Haruhi and it's kinda funny. The other three were the senior class president, his best friend, and this Yakuza kid. The last one was kinda scary. He looked a bit like a demon. _

_But that's it for me. Write back soon okay? (I know you will, but I need to remind you anyway)_

_The awesomest person in the world (that's me, in case you were wondering)_

_P.S. Happy birthday to your dad. _

XX

_Durga Patel to me – December 7__th_

_So just to drive you nuts, I took my own sweet time replying to this. But eventually, my curiosity got the best of me so I just had to write. I'll give you credit, this was a very good idea :) Japan is so much more interesting than home. The only things worth mentioning here in good ol' NJ is that Lakshmi has (once again) persuaded my parents to buy her some other random extremely expensive crap. I swear, that girl has them under a mind control spell. Or something similar. _

_What's this about a woman's place in society? You _never_ mentioned this to me. I would have definitely remembered anything like that. It seems pretty important. (Speaking of Japanese society, have you met your studly fiancé yet? Because I really want to know what he's like!) (Curiosity did kill the cat, but I am in no way, shape, or form a cat. Just saying.) _

_Haha. Haruhi's friends to sound insane, but they got nothing on me :) If you were cross-dressing dear, I would hold your secret to the grave. And I'd send others to the grave if they told. (I'm not crazy. What gave you that idea? *psh*). _

_The twins sound funny, and I want to know who the senior class president is. Sounds like a person you should befriend for connections *hint hint*. And you got threatened by a Yakuza? A freaking _Yakuza_? That's insanely terrifying, girl. I think even I would have been a bit freaked out by that. Especially if he looked like a demon. All I can imagine now is a buff teenage guy with flaming eyes threatening me. Scary. *runs away screaming*_

_*comes back* I thought I should say bye to you correctly in this email. So… bye…_

_(that was awkward)_

_P.S. Dad says thanks :D_

XX

_Mikaela Imadori to me – December 7__h_

_You're a horrible person, you know that? What if I had a personal crisis and you selfishly didn't reply to me? _

XX

_Durga Patel to me – December 8__th_

_Did you have a personal crisis? _

XX

_Mikaela Imadori to me – December 8__th_

… _No. _

XX

_Durga Patel to me – December 9__th_

_Then I see no problem with me being a bit childish. _

_And you didn't answer any of my questions. We're just wasting good time here, you know. _

XX

_Mikaela Imadori to me – December 9__th_

_You're the childish one here. But I'll be the better person and answer your questions. Cause I'm awesome and you're not. *sticks out tongue* (That is not immature, merely retaliatory.) _

_First off, I can bet you fifty bucks that you were a cat in a previous life. _

_Now, on to the real stuff._

_You know how Lakshmi is, she could get away with murder. I have the same problem with my little brother/resident pest. You learn to just deal with it. It's a second child thing, they all have magical abilities involving mind control, persuasion, and puppy dog eyes. It makes me very jealous. _

_About the "woman's place in society" thing, basically I'm expected to be seen and not heard as a proper wife of a "high" family. What. The. Hell. I will not be a China doll (Japan doll?) just sitting around looking pretty! I will dress like a freaking witch and talk like a two year old if it gets me noticed. Well, maybe not anything that crazy. But I sure as hell won't be listening to this crap. Nope. _

_And no, I have not met Takashi yet. And he is certainly not studly. And, once again, NO ONE SAYS THAT ANYMORE! (I swear, it's a lost cause. I should just give up while I'm ahead.)_

_I'm glad to know that if I ever take up cross dressing, you've got my back. Because I really needed that sort of reassurance. Yup. And you're totally crazy. You should just admit it and be done with that. Then you can continue to live in relative peace. _

_The senior class president is Kyoya Ootori, and he scares the shit out of me. Even more than the Yakuza kid. Oh, and Kyoya's friend is Tamaki Suoh, his dad owns Ouran High School and the college. The twins are really funny. They call Tamaki "Milord" and try to make him miserable on a daily basis. It's kinda great. Tamaki is a big crybaby and it's cute. But Kyoya is cold and calculating. His friends call him the "Shadow King" or the "Low Pressure Evil Lord". He reminds me of you. (I'm kidding! Don't throw virtual crap at me, or send me a virus!) _

_And the Yakuza kid was scary, but not as much as Kyoya. He's actually pretty harmless. His name is Kasanoda and he's in the gardening club. He's actually quite a teddy bear, once you get over his looks (which are pretty scary). _

_Now if you take more than two days to reply to this, I will hurt you. _

XX

_Durga Patel to me – December 11__th_

_Two days. On the dot. Suck it. _

_And I'm not childish. I'm actually a two-year-old stuck in the body of a seventeen year old. It's a very simple concept. *sticks out tongue*. And you are immature. _

_I was never a cat. Ever. _

_I'm begging my parents for tickets to visit you. It will happen cause I got major leverage. I want magical second child powers too. It would make my life so much easier. _

_I don't blame you. Give Japanese society hell, dear. I'll help ;)_

_And I will continue to say studly for as long as I live. And you will continue to take it. Nya. _

_And I'm not crazy. Why does everyone insist on telling me that? _

_Did you say Kyoya Ootori? As in Ootori? Of course he's cold and calculating! The guy is the third son of an extremely powerful family; they own all the hospitals in Japan! You say the guy is scary? Hmmm… I dunno if that's accurate, but he sounds interesting. I would like to meet him. "Shadow King"? "Low Pressure Evil Lord"? Sounds like this guy is freaking Lord Voldemort to you. *snort* Sometimes, I wonder where you come up with these things. _

_But Tamaki and the twins sound hilarious. And a gardening Yakuza? How stupid do you think I am? _

_And I'm not going to send you a virus. I'll just take my revenge later. I'll let you stew for a bit thinking about what I'll do. _

XX

_Mikaela Imadori to me – December 13__th_

_I can do the "two days" thing too :P And I'm not immature. And you should own up to your inter cat-ness. _

_While magic powers would be very awesome, it's also highly unlikely. But we can continue to hope. I know I will. And please get over here fast. I need a partner in crime to give Japanese society what it needs. I should have known you wouldn't give up the studly thing…_

_And not everyone in the world can lie at the same time. Therefore, you must be crazy. End of story. _

_Ootori really is that big of a deal? Geez… And I'm not making this up! They really do call him that! They also call him "Demon Lord", "Hypotensive Devil", and sometimes "Mom" (I don't get that last one at all… but it's true!). _

_And I'm not lying! I don't think you're stupid (all the time)! He really does garden! He grows awesome turnips, btw. _

_Ah gee… I should have expected this… um… can I have a virus instead? _

_Once again, if you take more than two days to reply to this, I will hurt you. _

XX

_Mikaela Imadori to me – December 16__th_

_What. The. Hell. Dee. _

XX

_Durga Patel to me – December 16__th_

_I have a good excuse for you as to why I didn't reply. My parents finally gave in. Meet me at the airport. _

_Automated Signature:_

_This message was sent from my iPod Touch. _

XX

I stared at the computer screen and nearly screamed. One of these days, I was gonna end up 'accidentally' killing Dee.

"Mom?" I shouted. "Do we have a guest room prepared?"

**XX**

So they're finally gonna be together in person. Yup. I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
